


Morsel

by FallenBleedingAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akimichi Clan Members, Akimichi clan, Chika Akimichi (Chouza's Wife), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBleedingAngel/pseuds/FallenBleedingAngel
Summary: It started not as all stories start,Not with friendship or heart.
It began with a gentle push from the wind,And helping hand of a chef in the making,A breaking from the normal lens,Of a chance worth taking.
It begins not with love in sight,or happiness no matter how hard sought.Tumbled words spew from lips,from the mouths of babes without a thought.
It changes between glances and unforgotten gestures,Of days spent sore with rare leisures,It starts just how it ends,Good and Fine are all that's spokenBut friendship, perhaps acquaintanceship is won over with just a token.
My friends, it begins perhaps as many or too little have begun,with a crumb, with a morsel, given to a friend.





	1. The First Morsel

**Author's Note:**

> I really know I should be updating The Mafia Loves You! (shameless plug go read it, go read my sweet little plot bunny) but this popped in my head not even an hour ago and I had to write it. I guess I'm having writer's block and procrastination, I know where I want the story to go but I can't bring any words to the forefront of my mind. How agonizing. Maybe I'll try smashing my head against my keyboard and drink coffee tomorrow to try and speed up the writing process.
> 
> Anyways, I've read very few Shikamaru/Sakura fics and I LOVED them, but I also was thinking I wanted something different..and well what better type of difference than Chouji and Sakura?? Also, I'm pretty sure I can't write Shika for shit, he's just so darn troublesome - Chouji on the other hand seems much easier.
> 
> Like what is better than food and friendship? Little else, I believe, cause food makes you bond!!! 
> 
> Any feedback for me and my writing skills or reviews are greatly appreciated (seriously guys!) especially concerning the poetry. I plan to have some poetry at the beginning of every chapter except the first because obviously the summary is the poetry for the first chapter. 
> 
> Also this story will have a lot of mentions of Sasuke, mainly due to Sakura and the nature of her crush on Sasuke that really defined her in the early Naruto series. But there will only be mentions, I don't have any plans to actually include his character beyond that...then again strictly speaking this story is more spur of the moment and not planned at all. Still until tomorrow...hopefully.
> 
> Love you all~ <3

On the first day - all she can remember is being sad. Her days were to forever be gloomy and dull - a life without Sasuke.

The very thought of him gone from Konoha has almost sent her wailing to her room, but she plastered on a fake smile.

 

Looking at herself in the mirror, Sakura wondered why she hadn't been enough for him to stay, her once vibrant eyes grew glossy with unshed tears the longer and longer she thought of Sasuke's departure.

 

Before she could sink into the depths of sorrow and lock herself in her own room for the rest of existence, she struck her own face - _twice_ and resolved to try to find closure.

 

The rational side of her kept arguing, there was nothing that she could of done. She was just Sakura - and just being Sakura Haruno was not enough for Sasuke to stick around and drop his ambition of killing a certain man.

 

However, the other sides of her cried and cried, for surely Sasuke was gone from their lives _forever_ , and she would never get the chance to see him again. After all what was logic and rationalism to emotion, but a desperate attempt to hold together the shattered pieces of her heart?

 

Shaking her head Sakura Haruno jumped out her window as if she could run from her thoughts if only they'd let her.

 

Running wherever the road took her, she dared not look up from the ground, as if the whole village would know that Sakura was not enough for Sasuke to stay if she decided to lift her head.

 

The wind gently swayed her pink locks - once too heavy for a small breeze to sway and the scent of something heavenly came her way.

 

Her stomach not done complaining for the food it never got, Sakura ducked her head and walked toward the scent with all she could.

 

There he sat - alone with a steaming bento looking towards the cloud touched sky.

 

Silent and picturesque lazing about happily, even if in the next moment he were to die.

 

Their eyes locked once and it felt like only once was what they both needed, she sat shyly on the wooden bench, moving her hair behind her ears.

 

His eyes for all the little that they knew each other were riddled with concern, his voice so soft the wind could hush it away, but still she heard him, his only question, "Good?"

 

In the moment it seemed like they were out of time itself, away in their own little bubble of shyness and hesitancy. Sakura spoke quickly, as if she didn't believe herself, smiling timidly and said, "Fine."

 

He did not arch his eyebrows, or nag to know more about all she felt. Instead, he extended his newly separated chopsticks, looked to his bento and offered her a piece.

 

As if the earth itself was waiting for a chance to deeply breathe, Sakura Haruno took the morsel of food and popped it in her mouth. He stomach, barely satisfied - as if it could eat entirety of Fire Country, but her heart? Filled to the brim with an emotion she could not name, feeding the embers of her destitute heart.

 

When Sakura first woke for the day, she felt she would never be happy again - but the wind blew stronger, the earth letting go of its' breath and thanks to a morsel, she felt like she had a new friend.

 

 


	2. Sapporo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her stomach had never felt so full.
> 
> She could see why Naruto called it the Food of the Gods.
> 
> Sakura wants to change - a bowl of ramen gives her hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is around 1,000 words, if only I could manage to do the same for my other stories. Funnily enough, I wanted each chapter of this to be around 700 words. Oh well, I go where the wind and my writing take me.
> 
> Please comment! Any feedback is appreciated and I promise it also feeds Sakura...feeds her DETERMINATION.
> 
> This chapter was cute to write, I can't wait to include other Akimichi Clan Members...I'm actually excited! Also, Chouji will be coming soon. Honestly I only vaguely referenced him in Chapter 1, I can't wait for him to make an appearance. (I say, as if I'm not the one writing it)
> 
> Much love to you all, especially those who gave Kudos~ <3

Ramen

 

* * *

 

 

There was something to be said about Sakura's current state of mind if she was looking for a Ramen shop of all places to _eat_ something.

 

Normally Sakura would stick to eating fruits, vegetables, and rarer meat, but something in her craved something more, as if food would fill the Sasuke shaped void in her heart.

 

Maybe, a faint, faint, _faint_ part of her was also missing Naruto. Not that she would ever admit it out loud – because even in the recess of her mind, it sounded strange.

 

Still something in her stirred and for the first time in her life, Sakura sought out Ramen without Naruto in the equation.

 

* * *

 

 

As the sun beat down on her, Sakura huffed and ceased her mindless wandering, almost giving up and going home. It shouldn't have been that hard to find a simple Ramen shop in _Konoha_ , should it?

 

Rocking on her feet, she gave the area she was in a quick gaze before a small sign caught her attention.

 

A delicate font decorated a small sign as the arrow underneath pointed to the direction of the shop.

 

Curious – Sakura hesitantly made her way down the small alleyway and marveled as she seemed to pass older and older buildings made out of wood and stone.

 

She stopped walking and came to a small circle of shops, cobblestone lined the ground, as the sun reflected off tiny trinkets in a small vendor shop. The world seemed to stop and Sakura's breath caught and the serenity of the hidden shopping center finally caught up with her.

 

The sun warm on her skin, Sakura made her way towards the small restaurant, her stomach growling at the delicious smell that wafted toward her, all while wondering where all the people were.

 

Sitting down at the counter, taking her time looking around Sakura thought she had never seen a Ramen restaurant look so homely.

 

“Hello, is anyone here?”

 

There was a sudden clang of pots, a woman's voice came from the back, “Sorry, I'll be right there with you!”

 

The clanging grew more insistent as Sakura waited until a plump woman made her way towards the front, a harried smile on her face.

 

“Welcome! It's so rare to see someone here that isn't an Akimichi, it's so nice to see new faces.”

 

Sakura blushed and bowed her head slightly, “Uhm, what is it you have to eat here?”

 

The woman gave a small laugh, “Why, Ramen of course, some dango every now and then! I dabble in a little bit of sandwiches sometimes but that's very rarely. Inspiration is fickle at best to me!”

 

Sakura smile grew the longer the woman talked, “Do you have S-sapporo ramen? I've never really eaten Ramen, so I guess there's a first time for everything..”

 

The woman's mouth shaped itself into a surprised O, before she fretted at Sakura, “We'll make the best Sapporo ramen you've ever tasted! Cho, new order!” She hit a small gong and Sakura heard sounds coming from the kitchen. The woman turned around and continued to talk to Sakura, “You have such lovely hair dear, it makes me wish it were Cherry Blossom season again. Say, what did you say your name was?”

 

Sakura scratched her cheek in embarrassment before bowing her head in introduction, “I-I didn't it's very nice to meet you, my name is Sakura Haruno.”

 

The woman's smile only grew, “It's a pleasure Haruno-chan, my name is Chika Akimichi.”

 

“Haruno, you say? Did you go to the Academy with my boy, Chouji?” A masculine voice came from the back, before a shock of red hair poked out from the corner.

 

Familiarity struck Sakura quickly, a vague sense of briefly having met the man overcame Sakura, “Y-yes, Sir! I was Chouji's classmate in our Academy years.”

 

“The name is Chouza! You seem like a nice girl, it's a shame Chouji didn't get to know you better!” His gaze flicked briefly to the side before settling on her.

 

Trying to stop her head from exploding at the utter friendliness of these people, all Sakura could say was “Ah, of course, I feel like he would've made a fine friend.”

 

Chika laughed and mindlessly cleaned around the shop, “Enough talk Cho, is it almost done?”

 

“Almost! Haruno-chan, How's your day been?” Choza's voice rang throughout the shop.

 

Blinking, Sakura took time to respond, “Well as can be, I guess. Naruto is off being trained by Jiraiya of the Sannin, and S-Sasuke-kun is...”

 

Her very frame seemed to tremble, “Sasuke-kun is gone.”

 

Chika patted her shoulder comfortingly, “Nothing you could've done, Haruno-chan. The world is mysterious like that. When someone lives their whole life for just one thing – for something like revenge and vengeance, it _consumes_ them. It doesn't mean you have to spend yours chasing after them. If it's meant to be, it'll straighten itself out.”

 

Choza came out of the kitchen with a steaming bowl of Ramen, “Now that's the Akimichi way I remember, advice and food. No matter the times we find ourselves in, it's comfort food for the soul and body.”

 

Chika playfully rolled her eyes, “Oh hush, you! Give the Ramen here, Haruno-chan must be half to death already with all the talking you did!”

 

Choza chuckled at his wife and slid the Ramen towards Sakura, “I hope you enjoy! First customer of the day! Not so surprising considering Yakiniku Q is having some bargain going on.”

Slowly slurping her Ramen, she moaned happily as she scolded herself for never actually trying Ramen.

 

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she Choza's words came through her delight of having food.

 

Swallowing quickly she asked, “Isn't that a problem? What if you guys loose a lot of money?”

 

Choza lent against a counter, a thoughtful expression on his face, “Not a problem at all, Haruno-chan! The Akimichi have always persevered, a simple all you can eat buffet will not scare us! They'll run out of meat eventually! Especially if other Akimichi are going there as well.”

 

Sakura nodded and graciously ate her bowl of Ramen, now she knew why Naruto considered it the food of the Gods.

 

Time passed and the sun grew lower in the sky as Sakura lost her self in her bowl of ramen, and the small talk Choza and Chika included her in.

 

* * *

 

 

Before she knew it, her chopsticks hit the bottom of her bowl and Sakura's stomach hadn't felt so sated in years.

 

Putting the money on the counter as she slid off the chair and into a bow, Sakura gratefully said, “Thank you for the food, and especially for the company. It really was the best Sapporo ramen I've ever tasted. I promise I'll come back again!”

 

Chika and Choza flushed and smiled at Sakura, “ It wasn't a problem dear, do come back you hear me? We'd love to have you here again!”

 

Sakura gave them one last goodbye before leaving the shop, happy with the thought of returning.

 

* * *

 

 

The wind was fresh and cooling, leaving goosebumps on her skin as she walked. More and more people came milling about, and Sakura noticed most of them seemed to be Akimichi. Shaking her head from distracting thoughts, Sakura made her way home.

 

She may not have Sasuke-kun but it for _now_ , it was alright. With a full stomach, and the taste of broth still in her mouth, Sakura smiled as the sun began to sink lower, basking Konoha in the last sunlight of day.

 

Basking her with hope to find a better way – because she would be _strong_ , she wouldn't be _weak_.

 

Determination filled her to the brim, the way Ramen did her stomach, - and Sakura vowed to Konoha in the sunset, she would _change_.

 

 


	3. Dumpling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumplings are plain looking things.
> 
> It's only once you are willing to take a bite that their beauty finally comes through.
> 
> Sakura struggles, but that's okay because someone is willing to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update (1,230 words), and so soon! Praise the writing gods!!
> 
> This chapter has to do with a bit of Sakura's self image, which I hope I can elaborate on in later chapters...
> 
> Like honestly, who knows how it actually effected Sakura (in Naruto/shippuden) once Sasuke was gone? Also, sorry but yeah even if Sasuke might not make any appearances there will be a lot more mentions, because although I wish Sakura would've just got over him in Naruto, it just wouldn't be realistic for this story. 
> 
> Sakura idolized and obsessed over Sasuke, it wouldn't make sense for her to suddenly get over his betrayal to Konoha, or his abandonment of Team 7. (This will also include Naruto at times, and maybe some lingering jealousy. Even if they parted on amicable terms, I still think Sakura would be a bit bitter about it. Her team is getting split up, and I don't think that Kakashi would've given any thought to where she would go or what she would do.) A lot, and I mean A LOT a her self worth was tied in how Sasuke saw her and I only see that changing over time. 
> 
> Also, how did everyone like Chouji?? I tried the best I could, and I think I did fine. We don't get to see much of him in Naruto/Shippuden, and I like to think there's more to his character then eating barbecue chips and following Shikamaru around watching clouds all day. I'm aiming for a more mature, kind yet blistering personality. Chouji is a person that has been bullied (I presume) for most of his life due to his weight in the Academy, and I'd want his personality to reflect that. He'd be kind because he's seen and knows the damage that being hateful and mean can cause. He'd become more mature than others his age because he couldn't just fight everyone that inadvertently called him fat - and he'd have to learn how to deal with others words more maturely. Blistering, because I believe Chouji is a warm fire that is capable of rising to great heights and protecting those he holds dearly. I don't see Chouji as a person to fight for truly selfish reasons, he'd be a person that would fight breathing the Will of Fire, and protecting those he could. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter (and this insight into my character thoughts) and please review. Who says I'm joking when I say it gives Sakura DETERMINATION??? (more like me)
> 
> Thank you to Hrosanna and IWalkInAir for the lovely reviews, they brighten my day - and give me more reason to update this story so continuously!

Dumpling

 

* * *

 

 

Nimble fingers made quick work of dumpling pleating – a monotonous task Chouji was thankful for.

The day had been long, filled to the brim with Ino's incessant whining, Asuma-sensei's cigarette smoke, and Shikamaru's constant troublesomes.

 

The scent of spiced chicken stirred the hunger in Chouji's stomach and he thought back to the disaster that was the Sasuke Retrieval Mission.

 

He'd been running blind, a hopeless, _naive_ genin, who only came out alive due to dumb luck and the miracle that was medical jutsu.

 

He'd nearly died that day, thoughtlessly using his Colored Pills, a move an experienced Akimichi Shinobi would've balked at.

 

Twisting the last dumpling closed, Chouji carefully placed them in the steamer and quickly onto a pot of boiling water.

 

He remembered yesterday perfectly.

 

Sakura's teary, green eyes lit with the Will of Fire.

 

He vowed he'd do all he could to not only help her, but learn with her on her journey of self-discovery.

 

He wouldn't remain stagnant any more, because not only did his life depend on his skills, his _friends'_ lives depended on him.

 

He remembered they day he ran deliveries, and bumped into a pink haired girl and he would never _forget_.

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura gestured to her self, her clothes dusted with dirt, “Just look at me. I'm not anything special. Not like Naruto – not like Sasuke-kun, I'm just a weak kunoichi, not even a kunoichi just a weak _civilian_.”

 

Tears made their way down her face, and her small frame trembled in the cold wind.

 

Chouji did not stare at her with pity, he did not look down on her for being too weak, he simply looked at her as she _was._

 

His brown eyes looked towards the sky, “I won't say that you're wrong, but you aren't completely right either.”

 

“Yes, you are weak. But you are weak _now_. The greatest Shinobi that have ever graced this world didn't start out that way. Our Hokage, Tsunade Senju was not born into the world with her reputation, or her strength. These skills take time to grow and change.”

 

Sakura sniffled miserably, but otherwise stayed silent, her green eyes looking at the ground.

 

“You see, you may _look_ like nothing. You may even _think_ that you are _nothing_. But, you are like a dumpling. A dumpling is plain on the outside. It is translucent when cooked, fragile looking but strong enough to hold together. But on the inside? It is where it's strength shines. Flavors mingle together in perfect harmony; balanced and wholesome. A dumpling takes time to perfect, you know?”

 

Rubbing at her eyes her voice softy trembled,”Mou, why compare everything to food? I don't think I'm anything like a dumpling, I'm not balanced; I'm just _worthless_. No wonder someone like Sasuke...no wonder someone like Sasuke-kun left me behind.”

 

Emotion grew fierce in Chouji, and his brown eyes blazed with tempered fire, ”It's okay to be weak. We've barely started to be ninja, you can't expect to be like _them_. You're not worthless, you just haven't found - haven't seen how much you're worth yet. Haruno-san, you were one of the smartest people in the Academy, you can work under pressure and survive great odds. Right now...you're not physically strong but with time you can be. You can't balance yourself if you stay the same, but that's why you're changing no?”

 

Sakura nodded, her eyes grew kind and teary once again, “I don't want to be the same. I can't be weak anymore. I just _can't_. They...they just race on ahead and I'm the one left behind. I don't want that to happen anymore. I don't want them to _protect_ me, to promise me that _they'll_ be the ones to fix everything. That's why I have to be strong, so I can stand with them, instead of behind them. But..”

 

Chouji fiddled with a small delivery box, “But? It's okay to have doubts Haruno-san. Shinobi can have doubts, and fears, we just get better at hiding them.”

 

Sakura took a deep breath,“I don't know where to start. Sasuke-kun is gone, Naruto is with Jiraiya of the Sannin, and I haven't been able to see Kakashi-sensei at all. Where do I even begin if no one will help me? Where do I _start_ if I barely know what to do with myself?”

 

Chouji's eyes grew wider, “I admit, I didn't think about that. If you're a Clan kid, it's very easy to forget that not everyone has the backing, or the knowledge. You didn't grow up as a Shinobi, but that doesn't have to limit you. Would you...would you consider training with me?”

 

Sakura's blush almost matched the pink of her hair, “A-are you serious? You would let _me_ train with you? Aren't you worried about your clan techniques?”

 

Chou laughed, “Not worried at all, after all your Sensei is the one known as the copycat ninja, not you right? Come by the Akimichi compound next Wednesday, my mom will probably want you to stay for dinner so it's okay if you come starving.”

 

Sakura gave him a cheery smile, “Thank you! I promise I'll do my best! I'll be by next week then!”

 

Chou turned to leave and then threw a small package at Sakura, “Have those, Haruno-san. Usually they're for the road but it looks like you need them more then me at this point. Have fun training but don't over strain yourself, that would be...troublesome.”

 

Sakura still flushed, gave a quick bow, “I'm sure it'll be delicious. And Akimichi-san? It's Sakura, if you'd like.”

 

Surprise colored Chouji's face, before he smiled back at her, “Then I guess it's just Chouji, Sakura-san. See you around.”

 

Sakura waved goodbye as Chouji disappeared from her sight, slumped down into the dirt, and gingerly opened the small box he'd given to her.

 

Her mouth salivated at the sight of still steaming hot, plump, dumplings with a small sauce container.

 

Digging in with the fervor of a starved person, Sakura immensely enjoyed the dumplings, their tender meat, and the rich juices inside the dough.

 

They became a favorite of hers once she dared dip them in the small sauce container, exploding in her mouth with a myriad of beautiful flavor.

 

“I..I can see why Chouji-san said that they were balanced and wholesome, I think I may just marry a dumpling and become a black widow.”

 

Laying on the ground looking up to the late afternoon sky, Sakura shook the throes of sorrow and helplessness from herself.

 

“I can't believe that Chouji-san is going to help me. _Finally_ , someone thinks I'm good enough. Someone wants to help me. I'll be damned if I let this pass me by. I still may be weak, but Chouji-san is right, I can get _stronger_!”

 

Wobbling precariously on her own two feet, Sakura began to do her katas again, determined to ingrain them into her muscle memory.

 

Although she would doubtlessly bleed, cry, and break, Sakura wouldn't care – because the world would think her fragile. They would look at her and think her translucent, a simple vain girl playing at being Shinobi. However, they didn't matter to Sakura, she would be the best damn dumpling they ever tasted – she would be the best damn kunoichi they _ever saw_.

 

After all, she was _just_ getting started.

 

 

 


	4. Bittersweet Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cake and Family trouble go hand in hand... so does Youth?!
> 
> Sakura really likes cake, and realizes something about herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I want to thank each and every one of you for your continued support! This chapter was a while in coming, and I am sorry for that! I got stuck on the last page and a half. So I had no idea what to write! Alas, I did manage to get through the block...it took me a month, practically two. This story isn't too planned out yet, but I admit, I like writing it because it gets me thinking about Sakura's character and likewise Chouji's. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it longer, I have no idea if I succeeded, so please tell me in the comments section if I have! 
> 
> If you have any questions, or just really wanna talk, don't be afraid to drop a comment!

Cake 

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura shuffled around the kitchen as the sun barely rose from the sky. Expertly she flipped the fish, grilling it perfectly, and started filling her bowl with freshly steamed rice.

 

Plating her fish, Sakura served herself a bowl of boiling Miso Soup, and breathed in the fragrant aroma of her breakfast.

 

Carefully balancing all three dishes with her arms, she made her way to the table and swiftly sat down.

 

Splitting her chopsticks she prepared to dig in before a loud crash had her jumping to her feet prepared to face off an unknown assailant.

 

A hooded figure crashed fragile vase, cursing up a storm, as they tripped over long cloth.

 

“Sakura, dear, what are you doing up so early? Kizashi! Kizashi, why is Sakura up? Why aren't you sleeping in? What happened to needing your beauty sleep?”

 

A slumping figure followed Mebuki Haruno in, and Sakura relaxed her stance, as an exasperated sigh escaped her mouth. “Welcome back, It's good to see you guys too, you know after not seeing you for **3 months**!”

 

“Look at our little cherry blossom! Mebuki, she's grown so much! It's been too long!” Kizashi all but coos at Sakura before engulfing her in a bear hug.

 

“What happened to your hair? I thought you loved your hair! Have you properly washed what you're wearing? I still see stains, Sakura!” Sakura attempts to groan at her mother, as her air supply is cut off, “D-dad, y-you're killing me, s-stop it.”

 

Kizashi laughs, and sets his precious daughter down, “You've changed so much! You haven't gone and got yourself a boyfriend now have you?” Sakura face palms herself as her father insistently nudges her with his elbow.

 

Mebuki is beside herself with excitement and barrages Sakura with questions,“A boyfriend? What does he do? Where does he live? How long has his family been in Konoha? When can he come for dinner? Why haven't you introduced us yet? Is he a doctor?”

 

Sakura groaned, “Mom, I d-”

 

Kizashi picks at Sakura's grilled fish, “A doctor? Sakura would never marry a person that's a doctor! They would never have time for her and they're boring! Maybe a merchant so they can travel together? How about an entertainer? It would be nice to have a singer in the family.”

 

Grimacing, Sakura feels a small tick growing on her forehead, “I don't have a boy-”

 

Mebuki absently nods along, sipping at the bowl of miso soup, before hurriedly swallowing and arguing with Kizashi. “What do you mean boring? Sakura would never have to work if her husband was a doctor! If he were a merchant like us how could they settle down and start a family? I want grandchildren, and they cannot be raised on the road! Listen to what you're saying, Kizashi! An entertainer never has stable work, I, in good conscious can't let my daughter marry someone who cannot keep a steady job!”

Turning her chopsticks into broken splinters, Sakura grits her teeth, “Mom! Dad! Please, stop arguing! I don't have a boyfriend, so don't even start talking about marrying, or getting a husband!”

 

Her mother arches an eyebrow at her and even her dad is surprised, “Sakura, dear, we just want what's best for you! I know you want to marry that Uchiha, but if you think about it realistically, what if he doesn't ...live long enough to have children? I know you think you're in love, but girls at your age-”

 

Her mind is jumping from emotion to emotion and Sakura is so hungry, she feels nauseous. “I-it's not about marrying, S-sasuke-kun! It's about the both of you choosing who you think I _need_ to marry! What if I don't want to marry a civilian? I am a Shinobi of Konoha, what's wrong with marrying another Shinobi?!”

 

Her mom tisks at her, and she can feel her dad's silent disapproval a mile away, “I'll never know why you insist on putting yourself in so much danger! It's stupid! I can understand having pride for Konoha, can't we Kizashi?”

 

Her dad nods along, and her mother begins to argue in earnest again, “You can have all the Konoha pride you want, when you get a safe job, inside Konoha! What type of life are you living if you get attacked on sight every day? You know we love you and we will always support you, Sakura, but this foolishness needs to stop! Can't you see that we worry about you too? If you come home in a urn, what will your service have earned you? Nothing! We just want you safe, is that too much to ask?”

 

Sakura breathes in deeply, tightens her fists, and desperately holds back the frustrating tears she wants so badly to let out.

 

“I'm going to go. I forgot I have to meet up with the rest of my team, I'm _happy_ to have you guys back. I need to run, I think I'm late.” Sakura lies to their faces, and runs out the door, the hordes of her parents' disappointment stinging her more than Sasuke's abrupt betrayal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sakura runs until it feels like her throat is bleeding and there is a stitch in her side. Even then she feels she can't escape their expectations, - their harsh critiques. Of all the people who have never believed in her, Sakura thinks, her parents' disapproval has always been the worst. They look at the Shinobi and only see the dark shadow they cast, they see murderers and thieves. They don't see that a hero can only be a hero, if they have sacrificed something, whether that if their own well being, innocence, or even another life.

 

Sakura wants to cry her heart out, but instead shakes her head and keeps running. The sun begins to bear down on her harder than ever, and she decides to take a break.

 

Stumbling her way towards a small shop, she gingerly sits down, rings a bell and wonders what they have to sell.

 

A brown haired woman pops out from a side door and smiles at her,“Welcome! Thank you for your patronage, what can I get you today?”

 

Sakura smiles at the woman's jubilant energy, “Can I get some water...this is the first time I ever come here, what do you sell? Or recommend, really?”

 

The woman jumps up and down excitedly, and rings small bells attached to her waist, “Mai, Tani, Yama, get out here! We have a new customer!” With stars in her eyes the woman jumps over the counter and sits next to a confused Sakura. “They've been waiting for such a long time to be able to do this! We're so lucky you came by!”

 

Three angelic toddlers bumble out of a tiny side door, all dressed up in dessert costumes.

In harmony, they all sing,

 

“Welcome, dearest customer, to Konoha's best cake shop~!

Please buy from us, and we'll make sure your dress size won't drop!

 

We have cakes of all shapes and sizes, all to feed your heart and soul,

No matter if you think you're 24 or 80 years too old!

 

It's doesn't matter if you don't have teeth, or maybe want some with Sake too,

Come to Sayuki's cake shop, the one with the roof that's blue!”

 

Sakura cannot help but giggle at the three angelic toddlers who attempt to dance as they sing.

 

Sakura coos at their costumes,“They're so cute! It's such a catchy song! Are they yours?”

 

The woman laughs, “Oh dear, if they were I wouldn't have any hair left! They're my sister's children, she's a tad bit too busy with running her restaurant, so I offered myself as a baby sitter!”

 

The small boy dressed as a chocolate cake looks at his aunt with puppy dog eyes,“Au'tie, cake?”

 

The others two look at their brother and start chanting, “Cake! Cake! Cake!”

 

“I'm Sayuri, by the way! It's a pleasure to meet'cha!”

 

Sakura laughs at Sayuri leaps over the counter and is surrounded by cake hungry toddlers, “My name is Sakura, it's good to meet you too!”

 

They tug at Sayuri's clothing until she shoos them away and ducks into a small fridge built into a counter pulling out a long platter.

 

Sakura immediately begins to salivate, and her stomach proceeds to scream that cake is exactly what she should gorge on today.

 

Wiping away the drool collecting at the corner of her mouth, Sakura says,” That's the best looking cake I've ever seen!”

 

The three toddlers cheer, as she hands them slices with a warning not to smear frosting on anything.

 

Sayuri grins at Sakura, and sets the platter down in front of her. Sakura looks at each small piece of cake like they are a part of heaven. “Go ahead and dig in! It's on the house! You're the first person whose seen those munchkins sing and dance, an not left right after!”

 

Sakura is suddenly bashful, and blushes to her roots. “How could someone leave? They're just too cute!”

 

Sayuri rolls her eyes, “You'd be surprised dear, at the types of people who walk through this shop. Go on, enjoy as much as you like!”

 

Sakura dug in with a fervor unknown to her own mind, and she _loved_ every second of it.

 

Swallowing, she wiped the frosting on the side of her mouth, and said, “What do you _do_? How is this cake so _good_? I've never tried anything like it!”

 

Sayuri's mouth is seemingly always smiling, “Years and years of dedication and practice! I'm not as big as any of the Akimichi restaurants, but just you wait Haruno-chan, I'll get there!”

 

Sayuri strikes a heroic pose and the toddlers surround her all begging to be her sidekick.

 

Sakura can't help the laugh she releases or the coo as Sayuri picks up each of her nephews and pretends to make them fly.

 

Cutting into a slice of matcha cake, Sakura watches Sayuri play with her nephews. Her thoughts travel back to Sasuke, and the family she dreamed of having with him. Twirling her fork into the white chocolate frosting, Sakura frowns – it would never become a reality now. The longer she thought about it the sourer her thoughts turned. She always thought she could see Sasuke as a father figure, but she was wrong. She saw her ideal, as the perfect father figure, a fake image she had plastered over Sasuke, he'd only had the pretty face – not the personality.

 

Shaking her head of any Sasuke related thoughts, Sakura finished up her cake platter, inwardly drooling over all the cake she'd eaten.

 

“Done already, Haruno-chan?” Sayuri had, Tani, if she remembered correctly, on her hip.

 

She nodded a grateful smile on her face, “Thank you for the food..and the company. You made my day better.”

 

Sayuri's smile was wider now, “It's all in a day's work isn't it Tani? Us heroes have to make people happy!” Tani shouted his agreement, and did a strange fist pump in the air, “You'h! You'h.”

 

Sakura was puzzled, “You'h?”

 

Sayuri laughed, “Tani still had trouble with his t's at times, he's saying YOUTH! Might-san comes here from time to time, they all love him to pieces.”

 

Sakura paled slightly and laughed nervously, “Right! Thank you once again, I have to be going now.”

 

Sayuri, Mai, Tani, and Yama waved her goodbye, Sakura left as if the Demons of Youth themselves where on her tail.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On Training Ground 7, Sakura stood trying to surpass her goal of 150 log kicks, and instead flailed to the ground, wishing she was a puddle of pink goo.

 

The sun had beat down heavily on her most of the day, and Sakura considered herself lucky that instead of peeling, she'd gotten a small tan.

 

“Why does being a ninja have to be so hard? I don't want to prove them right, any of _them_. Mom, Dad, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun, Ino-pig...Sasuke-kun. They all look at me and think I can't be much. That I have to be protected because I'm not strong enough. I know all of that, I _know_. Why can't they just believe in me? Believe that with their support I'll get better, get stronger?”

 

Too lazy and tired to get up, Sakura ended up rolling in dirt, trying to make sense of her world and the people who were important to her.

 

“Part of me, part of me cares so much about their opinion, needs their opinion on how I should do _everything_. But, I can't live my life like that. I can't just live my life waiting for someone's _approval_. I'm a genin now. A poor one, but still a genin. In the eyes of Konohagakure, I am an adult.”

 

Sakura was on the edge of a very steep ingrained behavior – and she wanted to break free.

 

Fire blazed dimly in Sakura's eyes, filled with uncertainty and timid resolve. She whispered softly to the wind, to the memories of a team she'd all but lost - even though none had died, “I guess it's time I start living up to those standards then.”

 


End file.
